A Wolf in Lion's Den
by x NikiSt x
Summary: Lyssanora Cassel is girl who wants to make a family and live in the North. Until she is to marry Jaime Lannister...
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

"Come on, Arya! We'll be late!"

"I'm coming!" she said. "Wait for me Nora!"

The two girls run out of the castle, heading right to the stables. When they got there the boys already waited for them.

"Where were you girls? We were about to leave without you." Jory said.

"I am sorry brother, but Arya was late again…."

"It wasn't my fault. I just couldn't find my boots."

"Well' if your room was tidier, you wouldn't have a problem finding your boots, would you?

Arya opened her mouth to say something, but Robb interrupted."The point is that you are here now girls."

"Is Uncle Ned coming with us?"

"Yes. He said he had to do something in the town, so he and Jon are waiting for us there." Theon replied.

"Then we shouldn't let them waiting any longer. Let's go!" Jory said.

They all had a great time hunting. They even killed two stags and a boar. They didn't leave the woods until it was almost sundown. When they got back to the castle Lady Catelyn was waiting for then. "Where were you? It's too late for you to be in the woods! Especially with a five year-old." she said pointing at Arya.

"But mum father was with us." Robb said.

However, he's mother seemed to ignore him. " Ned, a crow came from the Capitol. The King insists to know your answer about the matter we discussed earlier."

"Of course. Jory come with me! I need to talk to you."

"Yes, Uncle."

"The rest of you it's supper time."


	2. Chapter 2

"My Lady, it is time for you to wake up. Lady Catelyn is here to see you." Yda whispered to her ear. Yda was a year younger than her and she was her best friend for years. However, no matter how many times Lyssanora have told her she would still wake her up at the most inappropriate moments.

"Tell her that I'm asleep, Yda." The girl said closing her eyes again.

"My Lady, I am afraid she insists to talk with you. It is an urgent matter she said."

"An urgent matter? All right then. Tell her to come in." Lyssanora said trying to get up from the bed.

"Good morrow. Nora! I am sorry to wake you up but I need to talk to you about something" her aunt said with a grim look on her face.

"All right tell me what is it? I am really worrying now!"

Catelyn walked forward and sit at the edge of her bed. She took a deep breath and said to her "Well, Nora I don't know how to say this to you but please let me finish before you speak. Your Ned is accepting letters from the King for quite a lot time now. These letters at first contained a suggestion of the King for you to marry Jaime Lannister. Lately, this _suggestion _was made a _decision_. Of course you are not going to marry him immediately. But, the King wants you to be sent to Casterly Rock until you bleed. Then you are to marry him. His brother, Lord Tyrion, will arrive in five days. Once you're ready you will leave with him and his party for Casterly Rock. Now I am finished."

Nora didn't know what to say, she was left speechless, but once she found her voice she started making questions "In five days? What I am supposed to do in five days? And what about Jory and Uncle Rodrik? Have you told them? What did they say? And what about _him_? He is a member of the Kingsguard. He cannot get married or father children!"

"The King will release him from his duties when the time comes but he will spent a lot of time in the Capitol. Your brother and your uncle have agreed to this marriage after much conversation. And if you need more time you shall have it. The party arrives in five days, you don't have to leave right then." Catelyn said as motherly as she could.

" Very well then! May I take one of my handmaids with me?"

" Uh, yes… um, of course you may" she said. She was so surprised by her niece that she couldn't believe that she was making arrangements for the journey. "You can take both of them if you like."

"No. Yda is too fond of the North and my brother. I can't take that away from her. I'll take Emmelinne with me." She said as she got up from the bed. " Now if you'll excuse me I am rather hungry. I need to get ready and go to the Dining Hall."

"As you wish, my dear" she said and then she left. While she was walking through the corridor she was thinking how much damage has her niece suffer and how much she will, being surrounded by Lannisters. _And there was nothing she could do about that_.

In a while she was down in the Hall.

"Where were you, Nora?" Robb said.

"The food will be over if you don't start eating soon." Theon said.

She thought that she might never hear their teasing again and she wanted to cry, but she held her tears back. "I am sorry I was late, but Aunt Catelyn came to talk to me about something."

"Why? What happened?" Jon asked worryingly.

Nora took a look around. _Jory wasn't there, so he couldn't have told them_. "Well as a matter of fact, something did happen."

"What is it Nora?"

Nora didn't notice that Sansa was there. "Uh… I am to leave in s few days."

"To go where?" Sansa asked again.

"To my future husband's home."

All of them stare at her with their jaws dropped to the floor. She expected this reaction. And she was afraid of the questions that would follow.

"What are you talking about? You can't get married! You're ten!" Robb said angrily.

"And who are you marrying?" Arya said after she found her voice.

"Well, I am not getting married right now. I am just sent to my husband's house until I bleed and then I'll get married."

"To whom?" Jon said once he noticed his cousin was avoiding Arya's question.

"J…Jaime Lannister."

"What? This is impossible." Theon said.

"The Kingslayer?"

"Arya, stop it! You can't call her future husband Kingslayer."

"He's not going to be her husband Sansa. I'll go to speak to father."

"No, you will do no such thing!" Nora protested.

"But, Nora….."

"There is no but. It's done!"

"But he's twenty years older than you are!" Theon said.

"He's eighteen years older than me, actually and when I say it's done it's done. I will speak of this no longer!" She said angrily and she left the table.


	3. Chapter 3

Leaving the Dining Hall she saw Jory coming down the stairs. He saw her too, and he tried to talk to her. She ignored him and she turned around to go take her horse for a ride.

"Nora wait!" he said.

She tried to ignore him but she couldn't, he was her brother. One of the few members of her family left alive." What do you want Jory?"

"I want to talk to you. I suppose Lady Stark told you about your marriage. Is that why you're so angry?"

"I am angry because _you_ didn't tell me, while you knew. You and Uncle Rodrik. How could you agree to something like that Jory?"

"Nora, I'm sorry. I didn't know any of this until last night. I swear!" he said looking at her with his eyes begging for forgiveness.

"Jory it's all right! I just was sad that I didn't hear the news from you."

"Why did you accept that marriage brother?"

"Lord Stark said it was an urgent need. The King doesn't feel surrounded by all these Lannisters. He trusts the Starks. He believes that a marriage between a Lannister and Stark will be a strong alliance. He thought of Sansa but she's even younger than you are."

"Great, so I am supposed to be married with a Lannister."

"I am so sorry sister. I hoped that perhaps you could marry Lancel Lannister. He is a cousin of Kingslayer and he's only a year older than you. However the King said that your husband must be one of Tywin's sons."

"In that case brother I am very lucky." she said looking at him disappointed. _Sometimes her brother forgot how young she was because of that looks. She was so much like her mother most of the times. Her mother… Nynnieve… He didn't like her at first, because she became his father's wife after the death of his mother. He thought of her as his mother's replacement. But Nynnieve was so sweet and gracious. No one could deny that. She was like a mother to him and his sister, Maria. When his sister died from a fever Nynnieve stood for him. He grieved for her and he decided not to bind again with any of his father's wives, and they were plenty. Five more wives. He also decided not to leave Nynieve's little daughter alone and always protect her. When their father died he thought it would be better for her to be brought up by her Uncle Eddard. And he was right. He could see that she was happy. But now….He would let Nora alone in the lions' den..._


	4. Chapter 4

The next days past rather quickly. Everyone made preparations for Lord Tyrion's arrival. Nora couldn't understand how everyone despised him and behind his back called him the Imp but before his eyes they called 'Lord Tyrion'. That's the advantage of being member of the most powerful family in Westeros, even the lowest one, as some people said.

Now she would be a member of that family. She didn't have the time to think about the arrival, she had to get ready for her departure. In a few days she had to pack all of her things, say goodbye to her family and go to live with strangers. The only thing that made her feel better was the fact that she didn't have to marry her betrothed, nor consummate her marriage right when she got there.

At first, she didn't want to prepare her things, not before Tyrion arrived. But, then she thought again. What could she pack in a few days? So, she started as soon as possible.

In her room there was complete chaos. There were brand new dresses, polished jewelry, shoes, linen and silk smallclothes, and fabrics everywhere. Yda and Emmelinne didn't know what to do first. So, Lady Stark's handmaids and Septa Mordane came to help.

"Why do you have to take all of them with you Nora?" Yda asked tired.

"Because I don't think I'll ever be back to get them."

"Well there is no reason to carry all these things with you. Lord Tywin is the richest man alive. He can provide you with whatever you need" Septa said with her normal arrogant look.

"Well I don't want their things. I want my things."

"Lady Lyssanora, I am only telling you these things because I want to help you with your new life!"

"I do not need any help, thank you." she yelled at her.

"Very well, then." The Septa said and left the room.

"You shouldn't have spoken in that manner to Septa Mordane." Emmelinne said.

"I am angry and I don't want to talk about it. In any case we have to finish packing; Lord Tyrion is arriving this afternoon." She was thinking if Tyrion would like to wait a few days or if he would like to leave as soon as possible. She have heard of him that he was astute, and he desired nothing more but to be with whores and drink wine. But she had also heard that he reads a lot of books and he was very wise. She wondered how her future brother in law would be.

Her question was answered in a few hours. Tyrion arrived on his horse in the Big Yard of the castle, where her family expected him. Nora was wandering if Jaime would be with him in order to see his bride. But he wasn't.

After the formal greetings, everyone got into the castle, leaving her alone with Tyrion.

"My Lady." he said making a little bow with his head. "I see that the rumors are true. Despite the young of your age, you look ravishing. A exact depiction of your mother."

"Thank you my Lord. Did you actually know my mother?"

"I've only see her briefly. But to what I've heard you look just like her. Now, I would like to stay, but I think that I would like to see a very special sight of the North."

"The brothel my Lord?" she said blushing a little.

"Exactly my Lady. Would you join me to my walk there?"

"Of course my Lord"

"I would prefer you call Tyrion. After all I'm going to be your brother in law"

"As you wish, if you call me Nora."

"Nora? That's nice. I think it suits you." He said as he noticed how beloved she was by the people of the North. Everyone bowed in front of her and she bowed back. He wondered if she would be loved by the people of the South or her family, especially his brother.

"When are we able to leave for Casterly Rock?" she asked.

"Why Nora? Do you want to leave already?"

"I have prepared my things and I am ready to leave."

" Well, I'm sorry to disappointed you, but I plan to stay at least two days in the North, but after that we can leave if you wish." Hhe with a smile on his face.

That smile made her curious. "Two days at lest?"

"I want to have a good taste of the whores of the North and then I can go back to the South."

She wanted to laugh at what he said and she would, but she thought that it wouldn't have been proper for her to do so.' Here we are, Tyrion. I hope you enjoy your staying."

"have no doubt of that Nora." He said going into the brothel.

As Nora walked back to the castle, she thought that her brother in law would be pleasant, even if anything else in her marriage was…


	5. Chapter 5

She felt like she couldn't breathe. Her heartbeats were constantly increasing and she thought there was no air around her. As closer as they got to Casterly Rock this feeling came over her. She didn't understand how all these days went by.

She was very sad when she left Winterfell. She knew she had to say her goodbyes and was determined to do so, but when she saw them all gathered together she wanted to cry. She didn't cry though. She wouldn't let anyone see her in such condition, neither her future brother in law, neither her family nor even her future soldiers. It wouldn't have been proper for the Lady Lannister to been seen crying. So, she kept her tears behind, thinking that she would have all night to shed them on her pillow, and she move forward to say _goodbye_. Bran was angry with her for leaving. He was still too young, he would understand eventually. She promised to write to them all whenever she could. And so she left riding her horse. She only looked back once; she wanted to keep Winterfell in her mind like this.

She was feeling depressed at most of the journey and she barely ate anything. Tyrion tried to make her at least smile a little but he couldn't make it. The things got worse when they left officially the North. She stopped riding her horse and she got into the carriage. A few days ago she wouldn't even discuss it but now….. At first she tried to get to know the soldiers by talking to them and spending a lot of time with when they were camping. The soldiers were wary towards her, thinking of her as the future Lady of Casterly Rock. Later on they opened up to her watching that she was only a ten year old girl. When she closed to her Tyrion started thinking of that poor girl's fate. He knew that she wouldn't get married immediately but once she had bled. And what if that happened in a year? She would be a woman then, ready to be bedded and have children? All because of his father's greed for more power and stronger alliances. Perhaps if the girl's husband would be one of his cousins she could have a hope for a happy marriage. Unfortunately, the girl's husband was his brother. He felt a little guilty for saying that for the only member of his family that ever supported him. He knew the truth though, Jaime was meant to be in Kingsguard not to have a wife and father children. Once they were to get married Jaime would be forced to leave the Kingsguard. Tyrion was sure that his overwhelming older brother would blame his little wife for that and that he would take out all his anger and bitterness for that on her.

He wondered what he could to cheer her up a little and make her think something else but this 'terrible' heat as she called it, which was tormenting her.

The answer came one day unexpectedly, while he was riding his horse. They were about five days away from their destination and Nora was still very depressed. When he found a wandering Foxhound, which probably had run from a nearby farm, he didn't hesitate a moment and he gave it to Nora.

"Thank you Lord Tyrion" she said having a big smile on her face.

"You're welcome! You know it's a Foxhound, it's perfect for hunting and it's a young one probably a few months old. Why don't you give it a name? It's a male one if you're wondering." Tyrion said with a smile on his face, as he was happy for seeing her like that again.

"I was thinking calling him Nosewise."

"Nosewise? That's a strange name!"

"Well I had a lapdog when I was little with that name and it's a hunting dog right? So it makes sense." She said satisfied with herself.

The rest of the journey was nothing special. But here they were. Nora worrying about her new life and Tyrion worrying about her in this den of lions.


	6. Chapter 6

The castle seemed a little fierce from the first look. The sea around made it looks a bit better though. Nora had never seen the sea before, and she was very surprised when she did. She actually asked Tyrion to stop for a while so she could get a closer look from the beach.

When they passed through the gates, there were two men waiting for them there. The one was dressed in the colors of house Lannister, so he must be Lord Tywin, and the other one was dressed in armor, so he was probably Ser Kevan. Their faces looked quite strict and that made Nora feel uncomfortable, before she dismounted her horse.

"Father." Tyrion said making a little bow with his head. "May I introduce Lady Lyssanora Cassel."

"My Lord." She said while making a deep curtsey, like the one that Emmelinne had taught her when she was little.

"Lady Lyssanora, it's a pleasure to have you here." He said with a tone of boredom in his voice. "Allow me to introduce my brother, Ser Kevan." He said showing his brother.

"Ser Kevan." Nora said, making another deep curtsey and he nodded at her.

"You must be exhausted from your journey, this girl will be one of your handmaids and she will accompany you to your chambers. I'll see you in supper tonight." He said and without waiting for an answer turned around and left with his brother.

"This was my father, charming man indeed." Tyrion said wanting to make her smile a little.

The girl, who was supposed to be her handmaid came near her. "My Lady, may I see you to your rooms?"

"What's your name?" Nora asked because she saw the nervousness of the girl and she wanted to get close to her.

"Colleitte, my Lady"

"Well Colleitte, what about my things?"

"The soldiers will carry them my Lady when you wish."

"I can tell them to do it now if you wish Nora." Tyrion said.

"Yes please."

"All right, go to your rooms and I'll send your things in a while."

Nora smiled at Tyrion, took Nosewise from the carriage and with Emmelinne, followed Colleitte into the castle.

It wasn't much different from the inside. It was dark and wet, and there was this awful heat that made her feel ill. The castle was quite and corridors almost empty. She thought that when she would be Lady of this place the castle would change. But then she thought if her husband would let her do anything in his home. He'll be very busy playing the knight at King's Landing. He didn't came to see his bride, he would come to see how she made his home? A few days before they arrived Tyrion told her that his brother would be at the Capitol and not at Casterly Rock. At first she felt relieved, not having to meet him yet, but later she felt rejected.

"These are your rooms my Lady. They used to belong to Lady Joanna. It was to be yours after your wedding but Lord Tywin insisted that you should have it."

When the door opened Nora could not believe in her eyes. These rooms seemed not belong in this castle. They were beautiful. The first thing she noticed was the huge bed. A bed like this one was a happy surprise after a few weeks travel. Nora run to the bed and fell on it, feeling the pain in her back. Nosewise run to her and stood a little to see him. After a while there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!"

The soldiers got in her room, carrying her things.

"Leave them wherever you can and we'll take care of them" Emmelinne said.

When they were ready to leave they all turned to Nora and made a deep bow.

"Wait a moment!" she said and took a pouch with money and gave it to them. They looked at her surprised before she talked.

"This is for helping me with my things." She said smiling at them. Then she nodded and they left. She turned around looking at her room.

"Let's get started or we'll never finish this!" she said looking at her handmaids.


	7. Chapter 7

It was almost sunset when her room started to look bearable. Of course they were a lot of things to be settled but she could take care of that in the morning.

Her chambers were huge in comparison with the one at the North. There was a main big, double, golden door, with small sapphires on it, which led to a sitting room. Nora thought that she could make it very beautiful once she was settled. There was a balcony right across the door, from which you could see Lady Joanna's Gardens. Nora wanted to have gardens, ever since see have seen those of Highgarden. However, this was impossible in Winterfell because of the weather. She was excited to find out that there were Gardens in this rocky place, despite the fact that they were neglected. She had the patience to fill them with flowers. In the right of the main door there was another door, smaller this time and wooden which led to her bedchamber. This room had nothing special, except from the bed. Actually, there weren't a lot of things in there apart from her bed. _So, that's another thing which needs to be fixed_, she thought. There was also another balcony in her bedchamber; from which you could see the sea. The thought of waking up every morning with the smell of the sea in her nostrils made her happy. There were also two other doors in her room. One which led to the stool closet, a quite big one with a large bathtub, and another one which led to Jaime's chambers. _It won't be any use for me just yet_, she thought.

When tired of lying on the bed, Nora got up and changed into something more formal for the dinner. Then, she headed to her chamber's balcony. The brine of the see fell on her closed eyes this beautiful and extraordinary sense of the sea.

"My Lady." A strange voice sounded behind her. She jumped from her place and turn around. There was a boy who she had not seen in the yard. "Yes?"

"My Lady, Lord Tywin told me to remind you about dinner, tonight."

"Oh, how kind of him! I am most thankful for his reminder" Nora said under Emmelinne's praising look. _I have taught her well_, the woman thought. Emmelinne took care of her since she was born. She was her father's official mistress, so after his wife's death she should take care of his children, and she did. Jory was old enough to take care of himself. But Nora? Nora was just a baby. She had lost both of her boys when they were still babies and she needed to act like a mother for someone. Now, seeing Nora acting so well, despite the young of her age made her proud. It felt like she was repaying an old dept to Nynieve for the kindness that she had shown her, even when she was pregnant with her husband children.

The boy made a simple rather clumsy bow and he was ready to leave before Nora said "Wait! What's your name, boy?"

"Owen, my Lady."

"Well, Owen would you be kind enough to escort me to the Dining Room, because I am afraid I'll get lost around the corridors."

"As you wish my Lady" the boy said opening the door for her.

The dinner was rather well, even if Nora ate nothing but some peaches. Everything else seemed too heavy for her appetite, especially in this heat. No one seemed to notice though. She didn't speak much, only when they spoke to her. They asked her about her journey and what she thought of the South, mostly. During dinner she met two ladies who seemed to have a liking in her, Lady Dorna Swyft, Ser Kevan's wife and Lady Darlessa Marbrand. She had been actually been invited by Lady Dorna to have breakfast with her and her sons Martyn and Willem the next morning.

At night, after she had told everything about dinner to Emmelinne and selected a dress for breakfast with Lady Dorna, she tried to sleep. Before her eyes closed from her exhausting day, she thought that perhaps her new life there wouldn't be so bad.


	8. Chapter 8

The days passed and she became more comfortable, feeling Casterly Rock, her new home, wasn't so bad after all. She much enjoyed the company of Tyrion and she spent most of her days with him in the Library or at the rocks near the sea. He usually talked to her about his and his siblings' childhood.

"You know, Nora I think my brother Jaime jumped this very rock that that we step on' when he was about ten years old."

"Really my Lord? How tall this cliff is?" she asked.

"About twenty feet."

"Well, apparently your brother is either too bold or arrogant."

"Arrogant, my Lady?"

"Yes. I mean no offense, but only someone too arrogant would behave in such a foolish way in order to catch the attention."

"Well, my Lady you might have not met my brother yet, but you seem to know him. Jaime is both too bold and arrogant."

"I can at least say that not the members of the family are like that. You have a balance in your life. Unless it's about wine, ale and whores."

"You can read people like an open book, Nora." After a few moments of silence and gazing at the sea, the girl seemed that she couldn't get enough of it, Tyrion spoke "I am leaving in three days for King's Landing and I'm afraid I'll miss your company my dear."

"You're leaving my Lord? And are you coming back?" she asked worryingly.

"In a few weeks."

"Has something happened and you are leaving so soon?"

"No. Nothing to worry about. Just I haven't visited the Capitol for a long time."

"I hope you have a pleasant journey my Lord"

"Thank you." He said wondering if he was right to leave her behind or he should ask his father to take her with him to King's Landing. _No, she mustn't go there. Not yet. She'll be eaten alive._


	9. Chapter 9

After the Tyrion's departure Nora was constantly feeling sad. Partly, because her friend left and he wouldn't be back for quite a while. But, mostly because of this horrible heat. She couldn't sleep at nights and she couldn't eat anything. Her maids worried, but she insisted not to tell anything to anyone, nor to call a physician. She didn't like people think of her that she was so weak she could not even stand the Southern heat. She spent most of her days in her room, not seeing others not even during meals. Whenever she tried to put her dresses on she felt like she was burning so she was roaming around only in her small clothes. Emmelinne tried to convince her to get a healer but she wouldn't even listen about it.

No one had noticed her absence, thinking that she was sad about Tyrion and she didn't have dinner with them. One afternoon two weeks after her arrival Lord Tywin held a feast to celebrate his name day and he requested Nora to be there.

Nora thought about it a lot, wondering what she would. She couldn't reject his invitation that would be rude and unacceptable from the future Lady of the House. She wore a beautiful white dress with golden flowers on it. It left her shoulders bare and it had long sleeves made from an airy fabric like gauze with silk. Nora thought that if she would keep her mind off the heat she wouldn't have a problem.

When she appeared in the Hall everyone how beautiful she was, despite the young of her age. She started to enjoy these compliments but she would prefer they would say them directly to her, so she could meet anyone. Later she felt the heat surround her. She tried to notice the decoration of the Hall. It was simple without a lot of ornaments and without flowers. Unfortunately, that didn't work and Nora felt again dizzy and like she couldn't stand. At this very moment Lord Tywin spoke to her. "My dear why don't you dance? I believe you do enjoy dancing, don't you?"

"Yes my Lord."

"Lancel take Lady Lyssanora to dance."

"My pleasure uncle." He said as they moved to the centre f the Hall. A lot of people danced there making Nore feel a little dizzy, but not for long. After dancing with Lancel she danced with Willem and soon everyone wanted a dance with her. All of them said she was dancing very gracefully.

At some point, when she stopped dancing she felt the heat taking over her. She was speaking with Lady Dorna ad Lord Tywin, actually she was just listened to them talking, when she felt like she was having a high fever. Eventually, she didn't manage to control it, and collapsed, causing turmoil to everyone around her.


	10. Chapter 10

Tyrion woke up that morning, having three whores by his side. He remembered briefly the last night, and he got up from his bed without waking them. He left more than enough money on the table, and he left for breakfast, hoping that they would have left until he got back.

He was supposed to have breakfast with his family, but his sister didn't want him near her or near her children. So, he was going to eat with Jaime as usually.

"Good morning brother! You seem rather happy today. Was your company enjoyable?"

"All three of them were lovely, dear brother. And what about your night?"

"Well, there was nothing out of the ordinary. I was-" but before he completed his sentence a boy interrupted them.

"Forgive me my Lord, Sir Jaime." The boy said throwing gown a letter from his hands.

"What is it boy?" Tyrion said amusing himself with the boy's clumsiness.

The boy picked up the letter and said "My Lord, this letter arrived for you, from Casterly Rock this morning."

"Casterly Rock? Our father must have missed me already." Tyrion said smirking at Jaime, and taking the letter from the boy's hands. The boy bowed his head, turn around and left, leaving the brothers alone.

Tyrion read the letter with a quite worried expression on his face.

"What is it, brother?" Jaime asked gulping some of his ale.

"Apparently, your little bride to be got sick, and collapsed during father's nameday feast."

"Really?" he asked. He hadn't meet his future bride yet, all he knew was that she was only a child of ten. His brother told him that, she was tall and slim, with an ivory white skin, long red hair, and dark green eyes.

Perhaps she was beautiful, but she wasn't Cersei, and she was too young to be considered a woman. He had told his father not to marry him with that girl, but he didn't listen to him. He cared not for her, he didn't even know her, but once they were married he had to leave Cersei and the Kingsguard. When he heard about her illness, he thought that if she died, everything would be as it used to.

He immediately felt bad for that thought. The girl was innocent. Tyrion had told him how witty and bright she was.

"Yes. And father believes that I should return to Rock, since my company will probably make her feel better." Tyrion said reading his father letter.

"Leaving so soon, brother?"

"No. Not yet. I'll send the girl a letter to wish her well. Then, I'll wait for her news."

"Tell me before you send the message, brother. I wish to send my bride to be, a gift"

Tyrion was surprised with his brother behavior. _Perhaps, they could make it work,_ he thought.


	11. Chapter 11

Nora felt so hot, like she could barely breathe. And then, everything blacked out.

When she woke up, she heard voices around her, she opened her eyes, and she saw Emmelinne and Colleitte talking to Maester Theomore. Lady Dorna was sitting at the edge of her bed, stroking her feet, while Lady Darlessa was sitting next to her, fixing her pillows.

"I am so sorry, my dear. I didn't mean to wake you. I just wanted to fix your pillows, because you looked uncomfortable." Darlessa said.

"It's all right. What happened? Where am I?" Nora asked.

"You are in your chambers, my love. You fainted at the feast, remember?"

"Yes I think so." _She said trying to remember what happened. She had collapsed, in front of all these people_. "Oh Gods! Perhaps we should return to the feast. I didn't mean to upset all these people.

"It's quite all right. Don't worry about that, now. As for the feast, it was yesterday." Dorna said.

"Am I sleeping a whole day?" Nora said terrified, thinking about what Lord Tywin would say about that.

"yes but don't worry. It was necessary for your recovery." The Maester said, touching her forehead. "You still have a fever, but believe you'll be fine soon. I have given orders to your handmaids. Follow these and you'll be up in no time." He said, making a small bow and leaving the room.

"Well, perhaps we should leave rest." Dorna said.

"No, please, stay. I was sleeping all day, I'm fine."

"Don't worry. You'll not be alone. Lord Tywin was worrying about you. He'll be here, any moment now." they said leaving the room.

Nora was so scared that he would be angry with her for destroying his feast, and embarrassing him. When the door opened she froze, waiting for his outburst. But, when he got in, his face was very calm and concerned.

"How are you feeling?"

"I am very well, thank you my Lord."

"You made us all worry, very much."

"Forgive me, my Lord. I didn't mean to."

"There is no need for worrying. You haven't done something wrong. But, as I said we all worried, so I sent a letter to Winterfell, to your family. I will send them another one now telling that you're fine. You should also send them a message. I also sent a letter to Tyrion, thinking that his company would make you feel better."

"There is no need for that. I am really fine."

"If you think so. But don't you ever hide something about your health from us. We want to keep you safe. Take care of yourself, and don't get up before the Maester tells you so." he said leaving the room, having a smile on his face.

Nora was happy to hear these words, especially from Lord Tywin. At first, she thought that he didn't like her. But now he told her, himself to take care of herself with a smile on his face.


	12. Chapter 12

The next days passed rather quickly for Nora. She stayed in bed, without doing anything, just enjoying the attention that was given to her.

Lady Dorna and Lady Darlessa were at her apartments most of the day, making her feel that she had some close people around her. They spent the biggest part of their day with her in the balcony or the sitting room, and they had dinner with her. Nora thought that they didn't like to leave her alone. And she was right, because everyone blamed her loneliness for her illness. Even if, the Maester had said that it was just her body, trying to get used to the new for it, heat.

The biggest surprise for Nora was the time that Lord Tywin spent with her. Everyone at Casterly Rock sais that he had neglected his chores in order to be with her. The rumors said that she reminded him of his late wife, thing that made him care for the girl, in order not to have the same fate with her. When, he was with her he didn't speak with her much, just attending her, see if she needed anything, or if something was missing.

Once Nora was up, she sent letters to her family, and to Tyrion to let them know she was well again. Jory sent a letter back very soon, writing that he was glad she was well, and that if he hadn't news of her for much longer, he would come there himself. In all the letters that she got they were written the same things: wishes for her good health and their thoughts of worry.

A few days later, a messenger came from King's Landing. He brought her a letter from Tyrion and two, small, wrapped boxes. Before she took a better look at the boxes she read the letter:

_My Lady,_

_I heard from my father, with great sadness that you have been ill. I was glad however that you have written to me, telling me that you had recovered. My brother Jaime was also very concerned for your health. We are both sending you a gift each. It would give us great pleasure if you like them. With my best wishes for your full recovery,_

_Tyrion Lannister._

Nora then opened the two boxes. The one was a little jewel box made from malachite, with a big, pink, rock crystal on the top of it. In it, there was a bracelet made from lapis lazuli. Then she opened the other box, which was made of pure gold, and it had five, big green emeralds on it, making a flower. In it there was a note and a beautiful rind with a huge rubin on it. She put on the ring and she read the note:

_Lady Lyssanora, _

_I was very pleased to hear about your almost immediate recovery. I hope you like my gift and I am looking forward to meet you,_

_Jaime Lannister._

She got up from her bed and wrote back to Tyrion:

Lord Tyrion,

I am most grateful for the fine jewels you and your brother have sent me and I promise that I will always cherish them. However, no gift compares to your company. So, I wish to see you as soon as you finish your work at the Capitol.

Nora

When Tyrion got the letter he understood that what was written in it was mostly referring to his brother, and it was her wish to meet him. He was a little sorry for her wish to meet his brother, thinking that perhaps later on she would regret it.


	13. Chapter 13

Nora was glad to find out that Lord Tywin's attention to her wasn't given to her only when she was ill. He used to spend most of his hours with her apartments. In the Dining Hall he always sits next to her. And he started doing favors to the girl.

Not a long time after her recovery, she went to Tywin's chambers, interrupting he had. She made a deep curtsey, blushing a little for bothering and she immediately regretted what she wanted to ask.

"Forgive me, my Lord. I didn't mean to interrupt. I just wish to speak with you about something, but it can wait."

"No, no, my dear. We were almost finished." He said making a nod to everyone in the room, to leave. "Not you Kevan. I want to speak with you. So, tell me, what is it that you wanted to talk to me about."

"As I am sure you know my Lord, the balcony of my sitting room sees at the gardens."

"Yes, I do know that."

"The... the gardens are quite neglected, full of weeds, and without flowers. It is mu wish, with your permission my Lord, if I could mend them. I want to make them look like proper gardens again."

"Is that all?"

"Yes, my Lord."

"Well if you wish to mend them, then do so. You have any assistance you need, and do not worry for the expenses. I will take care of them."

"Thank you my lord. I am most grateful." She said curtseying and leaving the room smiling.

Kevan noticed that smile. It was one of happiness, and he thought that Lyssanora looked like a child that had just accomplished what she wanted. He was curious never allow anyone to enter the gardens of his late wife since her death, and now he would let this girl 'mend' them. That was strange indeed…

During the next days, Nora spent her time talking with envoys from Highgarden, Dorne and King's Landing, for massive orders of beautiful flowers. Tywin payed no attention to the expenses. In a few days carriages full of seeds and flowers came to Casterly Rock, to decorate its gardens. Nora filled the gardens with lavenders, mollows poppies, roses, dahlias, lilies of the Valley, tulips, bluebells and freesias. She also renovated an old fountain which was there and she filled it with goldfish. She also had a little pond at the edge of the garden, cleaned and filled it with water-lilies and beautiful swans that had just arrived. They also sent her some wonderful peacocks and she adored them. She had never seen anything so beautiful before. The next thing she wanted to do was to ask to renovate her chambers. That could wait a while….

Jaime got into Cersei's room. She looked very upset and very angry. A little smile suddenly came on his face, thinking of her actions later in bed, when she was angry.

"Have you heard?" Cersei said to Jaime and when she saw his curious look she continued. "That little bitch from the North persuaded Father to change mother's gardens.

Jaime looked rather surprised. His Father would never let anyone do something like that.

"If that little whore convinced him to do something like that, imagine what she would do to you."

"Cersei calm down! She is not a whore. She's ten! And she had been sick. That's why Father did what he did." That's what he sai to her, but he didn't actually believed it.


	14. Chapter 14

Tyrion saw her waiting for him at the outer gates. Nora was standing there for hours waiting for Tyrion. When, she got a massage from him, she got excited that her friend would be back. She even got a new dress made for her, beautiful white one, beset with big green and blue flowers from sapphires and emeralds. She also wore a lovely necklace from diamonds and emeralds, and she had done her hair a cage braid decorated with small flowers from the gardens.

"If you're preparing like that for your future brother in law, I cannot imagine what you'll do for your future husband." Emmelinne had told her, while she was fixing her hair.

"Since my husband doesn't feel like meeting me, at least I'll get ready for someone who seems to like me." Nora had responded.

"Sir Jaime is in a difficult position. Everyone knows how much he loves Kingsguard. He would never leave it, if it was in his hand. But he is the heir of Casterly Rock, so he has to get married and have children. But, he never wanted it."

"Oh, so he is in a difficult position, not me. I never wanted to marry him either." Nora said aloud, for the first time.

"Now it's done. You don't have a choice."

"When did I have a choice?" she said annoyed.

"It's an arranged marriage. You're not supposed to have an opinion in these matters. Your husband's family treats you very well. A lot of girls don't have that privilege. You can only be grateful and hope that your husband will treat in the same way."

"And what if he does not?"

"It's only for a lifetime." Emmelinne said wanting to make Nora smile a little, but apparently with the wrong way.

Fortunately, Tyrion would be back so she could have someone to talk to. She had Dorna and Darlessa, but they were not like Tyrion. They invited her for tea and breakfast and they helped her with the gardens. However they weren't like him. None of them liked the sea, so she couldn't go there with them. Both of them weren't too fond of the library and they didn't like books, on the contrary she loved them, just like Tyrion.

She saw him coming from afar. She was a bit disappointed that no one else came to welcome him home, no matter how hard had she tried. Lord Tywin didn't even talk about it, and even if she had convinced Dorna and Darlessa they were both afraid of his reaction. When he entered the castle, she run to him.

"My Lord," she said and curtseyed "it's so nice to have you back."

"A lot of people would disagree with you, my dear. I am glad to see you're up. A moon ago, I got a message that you were sick."

"As you can see I am fine, my Lord."

"And very busy, as I hear. I heard that you had business in the gardens."

"Well yes. Would you like to see them my Lord? I understand if you're tired from your trip."

"Not at all. But first, allow me to present to gifts that I have for you."

"More gifts, my Lord?"

"I hope you liked the other one."

"It was lovely. Thank you my Lord."

"Well then, here is your first one." He gave a nod, and a boy came to the front. "His name is Caine. He was a messenger at the Capitol, and he is your new henchman. He is going to serve you fine. Caine, this is Lady Lyssanora Cassel, your new Lady. You'll work for her, from now on.

The boy forward to her and he bowed. "My Lady."

She gave him a nod a she talked to Tyrion. "Thank my Lord. I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. And now let me show your second gift, is not actually from me, but from my brother."

Nora tried not to look upset. _Apparently, her husband didn't want to meet her, and he sent her gifts to make up._ Tyrion gave another nod and a beautiful white mare with a long white mane.

"It's beautiful! I am obliged to Sir Jaime for his fine gift."

Tyrion almost laughed at this demonstration of fine words, taught by her handmaid. "it's young yet, and she has no name, so you can give her one."

"What about Salvia?"

"I think it's lovely. So, someone put the mare in the stables, and perhaps someone could show Caine your chambers?"

"Yes, Colleitte would do that." Nora said giving her maid a nod.

She spent the rest of her day showing Tyrion the gardens, and telling him how her days passed without him. He, on the other hand, described her the Capitol and he told her about his time there.

The truth was that Nora loved the attention that was given to her, while Tyrion was gone. But she would never exchange the time with him, with anyone else's.


	15. Chapter 15

For almost two years her days at Casterly Rock were dream-like. Whatever she want it, she had it. Lord Tywin granted her the permission to do anything she wanted.

At first, she changed her chambers. She ordered new wallpapers with flowers and animals, made mostly from red and golden threads. She renewed all the heavy, velvet, red curtains, with some airy, silk curtains in green, gold, pink and light blue. She also bought a heavy couch made from pure gold, with a lot red and golden pillow on it. She ordered silk bed sheets mostly in shades of light blue. Additionally, she bought a dressing table, made also from gold. Lord Tywin gave her a mirror from silver, with beautiful engravings, like flowers.

Later on, Lord Tywin started giving her expensive gifts: dresses, patterns and jewelry. Tyrion couldn't but notice her interest in Valyria, so he bought her as much books as he found about it. Nora soon realized that they seemed to love her like a new family. She was grateful for that, and every now and then she prayed to the Gods not a thing in her life would change.

Tyrion was surprised from his father's behavior to the girl. He almost was sweet to her. She had her better than a daughter. Tyrion could never remember his father having feasts except from those of his nameday, and now he had some because Nora loved them. He also let her ride her horse far away –always with company of course- and she always accompanied him to his haunts. He also kept sending her these gifts, whatever she wanted. Cersei was furious at him. No, that she would show him that, but Tyrion knew. Almost every day big diamonds and fantastic dresses would be brought from the Capitol for Nora. And whenever Cersei found out she accused the girl of being a witch. And his father was not the only one. Tywin had let her go to the nearby villages, and the people just adored her.

He thought that Nora would have taken advantage of it by now. His sister would definitely have. Buy Nora didn't. Every time she got a gift she kept saying how grateful she was. In every feast she used to dance with almost everyone, and she did everything a Lady had to do. But what she really loved was the meetings with the people of the villages. She and her handmaid Emmelinne used to give them money from her own purse.

She was so lovely that she started having a little personal court. The girl was fond of music, dance and poetry. So Tywin made sure that she would never missed them. She had always around her a violin player named Merek that was said to be the best in the whole Dorne. Who cared that he had a crush in Gregory. Gregory was a merchant that owned two ships, and he had also an interest in Merek. Another important member of this little court was Devin, a poet three years older than Nora. He always wrote poems about tragic and unfulfilled loves. Most of the people found him depressing, but she loved his work. What worried Tyrion was the fact that Devin seemed to like Nora far too much.

She was young, what would it matter if she had a little love story. She wouldn't have it with his brother, so what is the point of ruining it? He was glad that didn't thought of Jaime's rejection towards her. Or so she seemed…

Nora was melting from her sadness on Jaime's rejection. Only her friends were there for her. She couldn't say it to anyone else. Devin told her not to care for him, while Merek played songs for her to cheer her up. But her only comfort was crying at Emmelinne's hands every night.

Two years almost passed and still she hadn't seen him. And then one day Lord Tywin called her to his chambers.

"I have good news. In three days you, Tyrion and I are leaving for the Capitol."

Leaving his rooms Nora felt the happiest that she ever had. She would finally meet him…


	16. Chapter 16

"Should I take the green dress with me Emmelinne?"

"Yes, the green suits you." She answered weary from being asked made same question again and again.

"And what about the purple one?"

"Nora, no matter which dresses you will take with you, you will look wonderful." She said trying to make her forget her anxiety.

"Thank you, but I want to look great."

"Don't worry you will."

For the next days Nora spent her time trying clothes on. She had her new maids packing her things for the Capitol, while she shared her worries with Emmelinne.

"Do you think he'll like me, or he would be disappointed at me?"

"Of course he'll like you. Everyone say how pretty you are." She said. It was true that Lyssanora had changed a lot during those two years. She had been taller, her hair has been longer and her breasts have been bigger –something that caused her great pleasure. She had also learnt a lot Southern dances. She had actually a talent in it. Everyone kept telling how graceful she was. She looked almost like a young woman now. Emmelinne knew that it wouldn't be long before she bled.

No matter how comforting Emmelinne's words were Nora couldn't stop worrying. She believed that everyone lied to her. They said they found her pretty, but she wasn't. She was small, she might be tall but she had no curves. Her hair was very curly, and she would never have them made like the Southern girls. Of course, she never liked those hairstyles, but still it would be nice if she had the chance to make her hair like that. Furthermore, she enjoyed feasts, but whenever there were a lot of people around her she felt dizzy. What would happen if she fainted in King's Landing? She would be so ashamed.

And finally the day came for them to leave Casterly Rock. She took most of her dresses and jewelry with her and she also took Nosewise to keep her company. Emmelinne and Caine of course came with her but Colleitte had to stay with her family, so Nora asked two of her new handmaids to join her; Laudine, a girl from the Capitol, and Merissa from Casterly Rock. Lord Tywin had insisted on her taking more with her but she politely refused. However, he brought with them her dancing master and Merek. Nora almost begged him not to drag Merek to King's Landing, but Tywin was relentless.

At least the journey was pleasant with Merek playing new songs with his violin. Tyrion came often at her tent, listen to him. Whenever he wrote a new song he said, "That's a new song for my little princess." That's what always cheered her up, and took her mind away from all the worries about Jaime Lannister.

The journey was rather quick and they finally arrived at King's Landing. The city was big but all the houses were too close to each other. The palace was huge and very beautiful. No one expected them at the gates and Nora got a little disappointed.

"Well, here we are! Not so beautiful as you imagined, huh?"

"No, no it's nice."

"You must be tired from riding for so long my dear. Perhaps you should rest?"

"I will, my Lord. But I would like first to take my horse to the stables."

"A servant can do this for you."

"I would prefer to do it, while my handmaids will take my things to my new room."

"As you wish. Be careful, though. Try not to get lost."

She smiled and bowed her head a little. Tywin seemed pleased and he got into the palace.

"My Lady, that's where I leave you. I have somewhere to attend to."

Nora took her horse and walked to the direction of the stables, thinking tyrion's job. At the stables there were a lot of people attending to the horses and others just wandering. Suddenly, Salvia started acting strange and neighing. Then she stood on her two back legs, causing Nora to lose the reins. At that moment, a man caught them while he tried to calm the mare.

"My Lady here is your horse. She was probably afraid of so many people. She's very fine animal. Does she have a name?"

"Yes Sir, its Salvia. It means fire."

"I know. Right name for the right horse."

"Thank you Sir for your help, but I should really get going." Nora said walking to the stables."

"You're welcome my Lady. I am Jaime Lannister, and what's your name?"

Nora hesitated a little and the she turned her head to him and said " I am Lyssanora Cassel," While making a small curtsey " and I bid you a good day, Sir."


	17. Chapter 17

She felt so happy. She finally had met him, after two years that she lived in his house. She ran back to her room to tell Emmelinne.

"Leave us" she said to her handmaids.

"What is it my lady? Why are you smiling like this?" Emmelinne asked.

"I met him, Jaime. I met him while I was putting Salvia in the stables. She got a little out of control and he helped me."

"Very kind of him. And? Did you introduce yourself?"

"He did first and then I did."

"So what do you think of him?"

"I don't know him. We have barely talked."

"Yes, but how did he look like?"

"He is tall. Taller than me and bigger. I guess so many years in Kingsguard must have done their work. He has blond hair and green eyes. Not like mine. Lighter, like all the Lannisters. He wore his Kingsguard's armor, and he looked really handsome in it. But he had that arrogant look on his face and he was smirking. Still, I don't know him, so I can't say anything about him."

"What else did you say to him?"

"Nothing. I told you, we barely talked."

"And what about him? He didn't tell anything?"

"When I turned to look at him he looked a little surprised. Then, when I got back from putting Salvia in the stables he wasn't there." After a moment of silent thinking she asked Emmelinne "do you think I should have said something more to him?"

"Well you should be properly introduced first, but say something more to him wouldn't do any harm. In any case it's done now."

"You're right. So, are you busy now?"

"I have to settle your things."

"Girls can do that. Do you want to come with me for a walk in the market?"

"Of course, why not?"

"Where is Caine? He is from here. He will show us the way to the market."

"I haven't seen him since we got there. Shall we wait for him?"

"Yes. In the meantime call the girls. We should take care of this mess." Nora said taking a look around her.

Jaime stormed into Tyrion's bedchamber finding him with two whores. Tyrion sat up a little and told him "Brother as you can see I am rather busy now."

"Yes. Girls I need to speak to my brother why don't you wait outside?"he said with a smirk on his face. the whores bowed as good as they could and left the room.

"may I ask why you intrude my room like this?" Tyrion asked with a cunny smile on his face.

"I was at the stables while I was getting ready for training and you won't believe who I met."

"I won't believe and I don't really care brother."

"I met Lyssanora, my little bride to be." He continued, like he didn't heard Tyrion speaking. "And she's not like you described her. You said she was a child, while she is a young woman."

"Dear brother, Nora was a child two years ago. In these two years you didn't ever bother paying her a visit while she lived at your house. Now, she grows quickly because she is in adolescence, that's why she changed so much. In any case, I don't see why you care."

"I was surprised. I was expecting her different."

"So, how did you meet?"

"Well, as I said I was at the stables, and she tried to settle her horse. The mare was scared and I helped her with the situation. She thanked me and introduced myself. Then, I asked her, her name."

"So, she wasn't as you expecting her. Was she better, or worse?"Tyrion said trying to understand if his brother liked the girl or not.

"We'll see…" Jaime answered leaving the room.


	18. Chapter 18

"Caine, there you are! We've been waiting for you. We want to go for a walk at the market, but you were nowhere to be found. Where have you been?" Nora asked impatiently, since she was excited to see the Capitol.

"Forgive me my Lady. I had something to do in the city."

"W ell, I hope you're not tired because Nora is waiting for this walk the whole morning." Emmelinne said.

"My Lady whenever you're ready, I am ready to go. But, may I have a word first? In private?"

"Yes of course." She said nodding to her maids to get out. "What is it? Is something wrong?"

"My Lady I know that I shouldn't been asking this-"

"What is it Caine. Tell me."

"I want to ask a favor my Lady."

"Go on."

"Here in the Capital I have two brothers. The one is working as a guard here at the Castle; he is one year older than me. But I also have a little brother, he is four. My brother, well… he has a problem with drinking. They have no one else but me. I was wondering if you could do something, so they could come with me at Casterly Rock. My older brother can work there."

"Is that all? I will speak to Lord Tywin and see what I can do. Now, come I can't wait to see the city."

Nora just loved the market. It was bigger than the one in Lannisport and far more crowded. However, the merchandise looked cheaper. That was probably the reason the Queen bought most of her dresses and jewels from there. Caine suggested a few shops that were worth visiting.

Wandering around, Nora noticed a beautiful golden necklace with pearls and diamonds. She found it beautiful, even though it was a bit extravagant. She walked to get in the shop, but to her surprise there was a big line outside the shop. She couldn't wait that much, but she wanted that necklace.

"Emmelinne would you do me a favor?"

"Of course my Lady. What is it?"

"Do you see this?" she said pointing at the necklace.

"Yes it's beautiful. It looks expensive."

"Well, I have money." She said giving Emmelinne a purse full of golden dragons. Lord Tywin gave it to her saying that it was for the needs of her first day and that if she wanted more she shouldn't hesitate to ask. "But I don't have the patience to wait in the line. Would you do that for me? Please?"

"Yes, surely. But what if it's already sold when I manage to get into the shop?"

"Just mention who's asking for it." Caine said. "I am sure that the owner of the shop will chase the one who bought it and give it to you, just because of who you are my Lady."

Emmelinne nodded and got into the line. In the meantime, Nora was thinking that Caine was right. Her name would open a lot of doors. But why? Because her future family had money and power. And what about her? She felt guilty. She didn't ask for it. It was just the way it was.

Lost in her thoughts she didn't realize how far she had gone. Of course Caine was with her but she could no longer see the well-dressed Ladies and the crowded shops.

"Where are we?" she asked Caine.

"We are almost at Flea Bottom. Perhaps we should get back."

But Nora didn't listen to him because something had caught her attention. There was a large crowd gathered, almost closing the road. A man was making a speech. Nora approached the crowd and she tried to listen to what the man was saying. She couldn't understand what he was saying but she caught some phrases. He was talking about the injustice of the Kind, and how poor the real people were. That the Ladies were bathing in milk, while their children didn't have milk to drink. _I bathed in milk once._ How guilty she felt. He also said that the simple people should get the authority. He was a rebel. She tried to take a better look at him. He wasn't very tall, around forty years old with grey hair. She didn't know why but his words made her feel happy. Like she also wanted to put an end in the injustice. It wasn't long until the man ended his speech and the people started to leave. There were some who went to talk to him. She wanted too. Once she got in front of him she didn't know what to say to him. But she did not need to do anything.

"What are you doing here my Lady. I am sure you're lost."

"No." she said. "I just heard to what to said, sir and I thought it was really inspiring."

"You did? Well that's surprise." He said laughing. Nora felt offended. "I mean no offence my Lady, but you look quite young and I don't think many girls of your age would be interested in what I have to say." He said turning his back at her.

"I do"

He turned surprised and he looked into her eyes. They were full of questions. "Here take this book. You will find your answers. If not I'll be here in three days come and find me." he said leaving quickly.

The same night when she got back in the Castle while waited for dinner she started reading the book. And she found it very interesting. She didn't raise her eyes from it until Emmelinne told her that she had to get ready for dinner.


	19. Chapter 19

"My Lady." Emmelinne said while making a small bow. "I think it's about time to get ready for the dinner."

"Already?" Nora asked. She was waiting for this dinner all day, but now she was really nervous about the reactions she would cause. Furthermore, she didn't want to leave her book down. It was far more interesting than she expected.

"I am afraid so. I'm sure that you'll be fine." Her maid said.

She wanted to make a good impression so she put on a pink dress with sort sleeves. It had an open cleavage and it was decorated with silver flowers to the bust. She had Emmelinne to make her hair a simple braid and she decorated with pearls.

"You're beautiful"

"Thank you" Nora answered looking herself at the mirror. She looked good. No she looked beautiful. Then, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." she said and Merissa got in curtsying in front of her.

"My Lady Lord Tyrion is here to accompany you to the Great Hall."

"Oh, all right. I am coming." Nora looking one last time herself at the mirror.

"My Lord." She said when she saw Lord Tyrion standing outside of her chambers. He looked at her for a minute and then he told her:

"Look at you! So beautiful." He said looking at her playfully.

"Thank you my Lord." She said blushing a little. "you look good too."

"I don't think so, but it's kind of you to say so.

"I say what I see my Lord."

"And what do you have to say about my brother? You have seen him, right?" he said as they walked to the hall.

She almost blushed again but she kept it behind. "Yes I met him today in the stables. He was very helpful."

"Helpful? Just that? Not beautiful or enchanting?"He said laughing. "He'll be disappointed." He continued playfully.

"Well, I had no intention to disappoint your brother, but beauty fades and it matters not."

"You're right of course, but people pay a lot attention to beauty."

"Most people not all of them."

"Yes most people." He said as we walked as we entered the Hall. All her worry just disappeared. There were so many people in there, guests for the King's nameday, that she wouldn't be noticed.

Then Lord Tywin came near her "my dear I'm sorry I didn't came to accompany you but I was rather busy."

"It's quite all right."

"Well, come now I want to introduce to someone."

She immediately thought of Jaime, who was standing with some other members of the Kingsguard. But then, Tywin just past through them leading her in front of the King and the Queen.

"Your Graces." He said. "May I introduce to you the Lady Lyssanora of the House Cassel?"

She made a deep curtsy. Not looking straight at the king. "Your Grace."

The King stood, looking at her for a while and then he stood from his throne. "Lady Lyssanora you are most welcome to Court, and I hope that we will see you more often there." He said coming next to her kissing her hand. She blushed again and looked up. Not to the King But to the Queen. Her face was a mask of stone and he looked at her angrily. Next to her Jaime was standing looking annoyed towards the Kind.

Then, Tywin bowed and she curtseyed and they sat to their table not far from the throne. Until a young man named Lucos Chyttering asked her to dance with him. Having lord Tywin's approving look, she rose from her seat moving towards him. He offered his arm and he leaded her to the dance floor. After finishing their first dance he asked for another.

"My Lady I hope you could give me the pleasure of another dance." He said as he offered his hand.

"Of course my Lord." Nora replied.

"So my Lady, do you like it here in the Capitol?" he asked while he took her hand and he spin Nora around him.

"Yes, it's very nice. But it's different from Casterly Rock."

"I have heard that you have transformed Casterly Rock, into a castle similar to the one of Highgarden."

"Oh, I am afraid that it looks nothing like Highgarden."

"Have you ever been there?"He asked as he put his hands on her waist, lifting her up and then putting her back down.

"Yes. When I was younger I used to visit Highgarden often. But I haven't been there for three years."

"And you wish to go there again sometime soon?"

"Perhaps. After all Margaery and I are good friends."

"Really? I heard the Tyrels would be here for the King's nameday, so you'll be able to see them again."

Nora smiled warmly to him and the song ended. Lord Lucos placed his lips upon her hand. "My Lady I would ask for another dance, but I see all these men wanting to ask you for a dance." He said showing her the men that were looking at them. She smiled again to Lucos, and turned to go back to her table, but a man bowed deeply in front of her.

"My Lady." He said kissing her hand. "My name is Elwood Meadows. Perhaps you would remember me from your visits to Highgarden?"

"Of course remember you my Lord. If I am not mistaken you were the one who helped me ride my very first horse?"

"Oh so you remember?"

"Indeed I do how could I ever forget?"

"Well, my Lady allow me to say that you have grown into a rare beauty.'

"Why thank you my Lord." Nora said as she felt her cheeks redden.

"Would you join me for a dance?"

She looked back to Lord Tywin who looked rather pleased with her asking his permission and he nodded.

"Yes of course my Lord." She replied joyfully.

Nora danced with a lot young Lords and knights, causing the court's admiration with her graceful moves. However, there was a pair of eyes which looked at her with envy.


	20. Chapter 20

Cersei was furious with Nora. She couldn't understand why everyone in the Hall thought so high of her. Jaime could see the anger in her eyes, and he was sure that if her look could kill Nora would be dead by now. The truth is that she had charmed all of them, men and women. But he didn't care; he only had eyes for his twin.

But Cersei had enough. She got up and walked for her chambers. Jaime followed her and caught her arm once they were in an empty corridor. He tried to hug her and kiss her; but she pulled away.

"Cersei what's the matter?"

"What's the matter? Are you joking? Haven't you seen how everyone looked at her?"

"Oh come on! I think you're overreacting!"

"Oh am I? Perhaps you fancy her too."

"What? No! Cersei don't get jealous. I mean you flatter me, but still this is absurd."

"Of course it is." She said ironically. "I remember how jealous you used to be when I wed Robert."

"I was, because Robert was a man, while she is a child."

"Fine. Good luck with your life married with this _child_." She said turning her back to him and leaving.

Jaime was mad at Cersei for thinking this way of him. _Perhaps he could make her more jealous, _he thought mischievously. So, he got back at the feast to get to know his bride better.

He found her talking with Elwood Meadows, that little shit and Jason Mallister. He didn't want to interrupt them so he waited. Soon, Elwood left. But Jason kept talking to her. She seemed fascinated and he didn't blame her. He was almost at the same age as him, rather good looking and a wise man. Still the girl was his bride, not his.

Lyssanora had her back turned at him so she didn't saw him approaching. But Jason did. And he bowed his head.

"Sir Jaime." He said causing Nora to turn around.

"Sir Jaime" she said while she made a small curtsy.

"My Lady" he said kissing her knuckles. "Lord Mallister."

"I hope I didn't interrupt your conversation."

"No, not at all. Nora was just telling about how much she would like to visit Kingswood and I offered to take her there tomorrow morning for horse riding." Jason said. Jaime glared at him and wondered how he dare call _his_ bride Nora, while he hadn't even been introduced to her properly. And now he wanted to go for horse riding with her? This made him furious.

"Well, perhaps I could take you for horse riding my Lady?" Jaime asked eagerly.

"Yes of course I would love to." She answered with a smile, before she turned to Lord Mallister "if this is all right with you my Lord?"

"Absolutely, but I would still have the pleasure of your company in the afternoon for a walk in the Gardens my Lady?"

"Yes." She said Jaime noticed that she was happy for going with him in the Gardens and it wasn't just some stupid courtesy. He felt a wave of jealousy ran over him. Jason nodded and left, leaving Nora and Jaime alone.

"So my Lady-" he started

"Please call me Nora." she said smiling to him.

"So Nora I see that you enjoy your time here."

"Yes the Capitol is beautiful, I prefer Casterly Rock though."

"Is that so? Why?"

"It is a wonderful place. The sea with the beautiful dark blue waters, the green hills and the sharp rocks. It's just breathtaking." She said, trying not to let any of Casterly Rock's beauties unmentioned.

"I am glad you like it there. After all, you are supposed to spend a lot of time there while we're married." These words left his mouth forcefully. However, Nora didn't seem to notice. Apparently something behind his back caught her attention. She mumbled "excuse me" to him and she headed towards the man who stood behind him.

"Loras?" Nora said to the man who had his back turned to her. Listening his name he turned to face her.

"My Lady? May I help you?" he said. Then, after he no t iced he better "You look familiar. Do I know you?"

"Loras it's me Nora." She replied happily seeing her old friend again.

"Nora? What are you doing here?"

"Well, I came with Lord Tywin for the King's name day."

"Me too. Wait until Margaery sees you."

"Is she here?" she asked impatiently.

"No she'll be here tomorrow, with grandmother, Garlan and Leonette and cousin Desmera. How long has it been? Three years? Oh, how I've missed you my sweet!" he said while he gave her big hug, which she returned.

"Oh I've missed you too Loras. You have changed."

"Look who's talking! You now look like beautiful rose. A winter rose."

"Why, thank you my Lord." She said teasingly. "Look I was going to my chambers now because this has been a long day. But if you want perhaps we can meet tomorrow?"

"Yes surely. How about a walk in the gardens?"

"I am afraid someone has already asked me."

"Then, how about horse riding? You still enjoy horse riding, don't you?"

"I still do. But again you're late. What do you think about break your fast with me tomorrow morning?"

"All right then. Breakfast it is." He said laughing. "shall I escort you to your chambers?"

"I think perhaps I should that." Jaime, who had gone unnoticed, said.

Loras made a small bow and Nora put her hand on Jaime's offering arm.

"So Nora see that you know Loras Tyrell."

"Yes spent a lot of time in Highgarden before I moved to Casterly Rock."

"And you liked it there?"

"Yes very much. Perhaps, I could go there again sometime."

Jaime didn't say anything, but he made a mental note about it. Maybe he could take her there. He left her to her chambers bidding her good night. Then he turned to Cersei's rooms. He knocked the door but he did not wait for a reply.

"Are you done being mad at me, or not?" he said to his sister, who didn't look at him.

"I was thinking about forgiving you brother-"

"Forgive me? For what?" he asked annoyed.

But she continued like she hadn't heard him. "I was thinking about forgiving you brother but then I saw how you looked at her. You didn't lose any time, did you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Jaime leave my rooms." She yelled at him.

He wanted to fight back but his egoism didn't let him, so he left her chambers. He didn't sleep that night. The only thing he could think about was how he was going to get revenge. _By making her jealous…_


End file.
